1. Field of Invention
The disclosure is related to an apparatus for coldwork a material, and in particular to a coldwork tool that allows for the use of interchangeable mandrels.
2. Related Art
In some fastening applications, a drilled hole is expanded to a predetermined size before a fastener is inserted. The hole is expanded in a manner referred to as coldwork to increase the strength of the material around the hole, which allows the material to better resist localized stress concentrations. Specifically, coldwork is the process of plastically deforming a metal at a temperature below its annealing point in order to increase the hardness and tensile strength of the metal.
This process is performed during fabrication and later in the field for aircraft repair. Typical coldwork equipment includes high pressure pumps and hydraulic lines that must be routed to the structure and require air or electricity to use.
Current commercial technology has addressed production issues by creating a central hydraulic system on assembly tooling to alleviate pump location issues. However, the tooling has high pressure hydraulic lines attached to structures and is placed very near personnel.
What is needed is a hand operated solution to coldwork that works with multiple styles of cold working mandrels.